Me And My Girls
Me And My Girls is a promotional single of Fifth Harmony. It is included on their debut EP, Better Together. It premiered on July 16, 2013. The song's music video debuted on the Disney Channel on August 24, 2013. Background On June 20 Scott Seviour, from Epic Records, confirmed on his Twitter account that there would be a new song be called "Me and My Girls," at first the original date for premiere was July 8, but then was switched to July 16. It would be premiered on Radio Disney as an exclusive. The cover-art was released on July 12 by Radio Disney along with a sneak-peak. On a interview with Radio Disney, Fifth Harmony's Normani said "It (the song) wasn't even anything serious, we just started writing it and we were like "Oh! Maybe this could be something." And it was fun to record, like, Ally transforms her voice!" The group explains the song as being "... about spending time out on the town with your girlfriends, exuding confidence and dancing like nobody’s watching". The full song was leaked on July 13, 3 days before the day it was planned to be premiered on Radio Disney. The girls did perform the song on The Today Show along with "Miss Movin' On" on July 18, 2013. Critical reception Laura Plus Books gave the song a mixed review, saying it was "not the best song, not even mind-blowing but it was good. Definitely a song that I will listen to often." Christina Lee of Idolator gave a positive review, saying "the seismic “Me And My Girls” would make for the perfect moment to break out the confetti and fireworks". TheGrapeJuice.net also gave a positive review, saying "the song is enough to turn ‘Harmony’ critics into hardcore fans… Pop perfection to say the least. Jessica Rawden of PopBlend gave a positive review, stating that "The girls still need to work on putting together a more complicated dance routine, but overall, the group's second single projects exactly the image the girls have been hoping to stand for all along, at least sans the stupid bow Camila Cabello used to wear". Music Video The video for "Me & My Girls" premiered on August 24 on the Disney Channel; and a different version of the video premiered on Fifth Harmony's YouTube Vevo account on August 25. It was directed by Hannah Lux Davis and Tom Banks. Lyrics Trivia *Just like "Miss Movin On," this song premiered on Radio Disney. *Although Scott Seviour said that the song would be out on July 8, the date was switched to July 16, 2013 according to a tweet by @demetria5h to Normani's dad on a DM. *It should be mentioned that this song isn't a single, rather a regular song from their album. *The song was leaked on July 13. *In the Radio Disney version of the song, the words 'booty' and 'stupid' are censored. *The girls performed the song on NBC's The Today Show on July 18, 2013. *The music video debuted on the Disney Channel on August 24, 2013. *The girls performed this song on the X Factor on November 14, 2013. *Rather then being a regular track on Better Together, it is an iTunes bonus track. Category:Songs Category:Original Songs Category:Bonus Tracks Category:Better Together Category:Promotional Singles Category:Singles Category:Lyrics